crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Hexblade
Evan Ramsey aka Hexblade used to be a rather average boy, a sophomore at the Martin Sammish High School in Sacramento, CA, living with his divorced father. "Used to" being the operative part here: very little of that description still applies. History Evan's father, USAF Lt. Col. Mitchell Ramsey, was extremely demanding of his wife and son, which eventually led to her leaving the family and moving to Delaware. Like many military families, the family moved around a lot, following his postings at MacDill AFB in Florida, Peterson AFB in Colorado, and Andrews in Maryland, among others. His most recent posting was in Sacramento, as a military liaison with the State government. On March 7, 2007, Evan and eleven other students were removed from school under false pretenses and subjected to an experiment intended to create Dynamorphs—in the process turning the kids into Dyna-Hosts and changing the genders of a few of them, including Evan. Before there was a chance to extract the dynamorphs from the test subjects, however, they managed to escape, thanks in no small part to Evan.Loose Cannons: Chapter 1 Turned into fugitives, the group attempted to contact Evan's father. The encounter went extremely badly, however: despite recognizing Evan, Lt. Col. Ramsey refused to acknowledge him as his son and in fact attempted to shoot him.Loose Cannons: Chapter 2 Codename Evan received his codename from Madam Vicious when Evan and the other Cannons were shanghaied into her Mutant Deathmatches.VEGAS, BABY, VEGAS!: Part 4 Appearance Before the changes, Evan would describe himself as a "tall, thin, good-looking white guy." In female form, Evan describes herself as :a Goth minx, with a mop of midnight black hair framing a kittenish face with large eerie sloe lavender eyes. Pale skin, great body, and a general overall NICE package. In male mode, Evan looks like an improved version of his old self—similar features, but handsomer and better built. Powers and abilities Even before the transformation, Evan was a competent gymnast, having been on the Gymnastics team in his Middle School. He also was knowledgeable about chemistry and electronics, using both for the sophisticated pranks he played on his schoolmates. Evan has not been formally tested, but he exhibits several energy-manipulation abilities: he's able to form an energy "sword" or a "shield", and can also shoot very powerful energy blasts from his eyes—although this tends to exhaust him, needing several hours to recover. Evan is also able to "power-jump" distances of at least thirty feet and teen feet high, and with the help of a dynamorph-housing crystal the group recovered from their opponents, he can fly. Evan has on occasion apparently teleported short distances, but he doesn't seem to have conscious control of this ability. His knack for getting out of impossible situations suggests that he may have other powers, such as a Danger Sense or probability Warping. Even before being kidnapped and subjected to the Dynamorph-injecting process, he had noticed that "weird stuff" often happened around him. Evan may not be a normal Dyna-Host; Dr. Prang, the scientist who experimented on him, described him as "anomalous", with his energies defying analysis, being totally different from other dynamorph energies. The Dynamorph process had the side effect of Evan changing gender, turning into a girl when he overexerts his powers. The reason for this is unknown, but possibly related to the fact that the process was derived from technology obtained from Dr. Pygmalion. After enough rest, Evan will revert to male, but will again turn female on exertion. References Category:Gender-complicated Category:Dyna-Host Category:California Category:Sacramento Category:Loose Cannons